It's A Baby, Not A Warp Core Breach
by Bella Azzurri
Summary: So B’Elanna’s going to have a baby. She’s had the baby. What next? Post Lineage & Endgame. P/T with a smattering of J/C UST.


**Title: It's A Baby, Not A Warp Core Breach  
Author: Bella Azzurri  
Rating: G  
Category: Romance/General  
Spoilers: _Lineage_, _Endgame_  
Keywords: P/T, implied J/C  
Summary: So B'Elanna's going to have a baby. She's had the baby. What next? Post _Lineage_ & _Endgame. _P/T with a smattering of J/C UST.  
Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA!!**

Author's note: I've read the novelisation of _Endgame_, and there were no C/7 indications, proving my theory that Admiral Janeway had changed that particular future when she travelled back in time. The series of events from the _Endgame_ novelisation have been modified slightly, of course. 

-- 

"She is cute, isn't she?" B'Elanna said, struggling to hold back tears. 

The Doctor nodded in agreement. 

"Oh…" she started, "It's kicking again. Could you…?" 

"Of course," the Doctor said, "Doctor to Lt Paris." 

"Go ahead." 

"Please report to Sickbay." 

*** 

"What's the problem?" Tom asked, rushing into Sickbay. He cast a glance at B'Elanna, sitting on a biobed. 

"I think you might like to… feel this," the Doctor said, beckoning Tom to follow him. 

"B'Elanna?" he questioned. 

She took his hand, "I thought you'd like to be the second to know." 

"Who was the first?" 

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Tom. The baby kicked as soon as Tom's hand was on B'Elanna's stomach. 

"She's kicking," Tom said incredulously, "Just like her mother." 

"At least her mother exercises restraint," the Doctor quipped, grinning at the parents-to-be. 

Tom kissed his wife's forehead, before turning to the Doctor. 

"I suppose she told you?" he asked. 

"Yes. Thank you," the Doctor said. Apparently the idea of being the child's godfather hasn't sunk in yet. 

"Chakotay's not going to be too happy, but I'm hoping 'Uncle Chakotay' might appease him," B'Elanna said. 

"Not to mention 'Uncle Harry'," Tom added. 

"Ah!" 

Tom laid a concerned hand on B'Elanna's arm, "Maybe you should take the day off." 

"No. I've got reports to finish. And the plasma manifolds…" 

"I'm sure Lt Carey is more than capable to handle plasma manifolds. This baby could be kicking the whole day," the Doctor said. 

"So I'm supposed to get off-duty every time she starts kicking?" 

"Well, no, but…" 

Tom cut the Doctor off. He shook his head, then helped B'Elanna off the biobed and escorted her out the door. As they exited, he turned to the Doctor, mouthing, "I'll get her to take it easy." 

The Doctor shook his head. 

*** 

Captain's ready room. 

_Bee-op._

"Come in." 

B'Elanna stepped through the doors, "Here's the report on the plasma injectors." 

Captain Janeway took the padd from her chief engineer's outstretched hand, scanning through the report. 

B'Elanna suppressed another surprised gasp, trying to stand as upright as possible. But Captain Janeway wasn't fooled. 

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant?" 

"No, Captain," she replied, hastily trying to get to attention. But the next kick caught her by surprise. 

"Ahh…" 

Janeway rose from her seat, circling to B'Elanna, "Janeway to Sickbay." 

"No! That's not necessary!" 

Janeway raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"She's been kicking all day. Tom already tried to get me off duty." 

Janeway's mouth quirked up to a smile as she patted B'Elanna's back, "I'm wondering if she gets it from her father." 

"The Doctor wagered his holo-emitter on me," B'Elanna said, her hand still on the stomach. She gave the Captain a look, then asked, "Would you like to?" 

Janeway looked at her quizzically, then realization dawned. She tentatively extended a hand, and B'Elanna took it and pressed it against her abdomen. 

"Oh…" Janeway said, surprised as the next kick came. She looked up at B'Elanna, pride swelling inside her. This woman, once an angry, confused half-Klingon, had found peace and love in the Delta Quadrant. And now she was about to become a mother. 

Her thoughts sidelined to Tom Paris, amazed her that these two very different individuals would find each other under such circumstances, and rise beneath the odds, proving that sometimes, John Lennon is right. That love is all you need. 

"I'm not going to relieve you of duty, but I would suggest you take it easy. Lt Carey can take care of most things," Janeway said, squeezing B'Elanna's hand. 

"Yes, Captain," she said, turning to leave. 

"Oh, by the way, how did 'Uncle Chakotay' take the news?" Janeway asked, sitting on the edge of her desk. 

"Better than 'Uncle Harry'. But I think they'll both recover," B'Elanna answered, smiling slightly. 

Janeway nodded, picked up the padd and began scanning through it, indicating that Lt Torres was dismissed. 

As B'Elanna turned to leave, she regarded the Captain with a thoughtful look. 

"Is there anything else, B'Elanna?" Janeway inquired. 

B'Elanna snapped out of her reverie, "No Captain." 

"Dismissed." 

*** 

"Can't this wait?" Tom pleaded. 

B'Elanna looked at him adamantly, "If you and the Doctor would just help me, I'll be fine. Doctor!" 

"You need your rest, B'Elanna!" the Doctor admonished. 

"I just gave birth. I'm not dead. I'm fine," she argued. 

"B'Elanna, this can wait. Really. We're home. We've got all the time in the world," Tom said. 

His wife crossed her arms in front of her, "That's why it's the perfect time." 

"Ensign Wildman didn't attempt to go anywhere within the first hour of giving birth," the Doctor grumbled. 

"Tom!" 

Tom looked up to the ceiling, praying to Kahless, "Alright. But I'm carrying you, okay?" 

"At least until we get to the bridge." 

"Yes, until we get to the bridge. Doctor?" 

The Doctor sighed dramatically, giving up to confining the new mother in Sickbay. 

*** 

In the turbolift, the Doctor was calming Miral, who was on the verge of crying, wanting to be back in the crib in Sickbay. Tom held B'Elanna, her arms around his neck. 

She observed her husband's side profile, then she kissed his cheek. He turned to look at her, "What was that for?" 

"For everything," she said shyly. He smiled back at her, then kissed her fully on her lips. 

Behind them, the Doctor grinned. 

*** 

Captain Janeway sank back in her chair. They were home. Ensign Kim, at the Ops Station, couldn't keep the smile off his face as he manned the console. All over the bridge there were smiles. Tuvok had already spoken to Starfleet regarding his medical condition, and would receive immediate treatment. A full recovery was expected. 

She glanced to her left. Her first officer's seat was empty. He'd followed Seven to Astrometrics after he was relieved from the helm. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes, but she held them back. This wasn't the time. 

Her thoughts ran back to something Admiral Janeway had said to her: _Kathryn, I'm doing this for you. It's not too late. I didn't come back at this point in time because the Borg were around. I came back to save you. Well, myself, anyway. They're not together yet. I've changed it for you. Don't throw it away._

The hiss of the turbolift doors brought her focus back to the bridge. She turned. Tom was supporting B'Elanna on his shoulder, who was trying to stand, the Doctor right behind her. He held the baby in his arms, his holocamera slung over his shoulder. She quickly stood up. 

"B'Elanna! What are you doing here?" Janeway asked as she helped usher B'Elanna to the vacated First Officer's seat. 

"I wanted to see Earth with my own eyes," she fibbed. 

"It is certainly… interesting," the Doctor added. He passed baby Miral to the seated B'Elanna. Tom knelt down beside her, as does Captain Janeway. 

"She's beautiful," Janeway gushed, touching the baby's cheek. 

The Doctor stood there, a silly grin on his face, sharing a conspiratorial smile with Ensign Kim, who was observing the scene from his station. 

Tom looked at B'Elanna as Janeway regarded the newborn, then he looked down at his daughter again, "Captain Janeway, meet Miral Kathryn Paris." 

Janeway practically snapped her head up to look at her two senior officers. She wasn't sure if she heard it right, "Tom?" 

"Well, Miral Doctor Paris sounded kind of ridiculous," Tom said. The Doctor snorted. 

B'Elanna sat up slightly, Miral still in her arms, "So we thought it'd be better to name her after her godmother." 

This time Kathryn's eyes went wide. She looked up, from the beaming Doctor, to Harry, to Tom and B'Elanna, and finally, to her… goddaughter. 

Tom suddenly felt uncomfortable as she started looking around her, not answering, "Captain, if you're not…" 

"Don't be ridiculous," she interjected, "I'm honoured." 

B'Elanna and Tom broke into a smile, and tears did well up inside Kathryn's eyes. She offered Miral. Kathryn hesitated slightly, but before she could back off, B'Elanna practically planted the baby into her arms. 

Kathryn's heart beat faster, wondering what to do with the baby now. She lifted one hand to touch the baby's hand. Miral grabbed it immediately. 

"I think someone is saying hello," the Doctor said. 

"Hello Miral," Kathryn whispered. She looked up at B'Elanna, "When did you decide?" 

"The day you felt her kicking," B'Elanna answered, "Besides, I need someone to help me disagree with her godfather." 

The Doctor snorted even louder. 

"I received word from Starfleet just now. All charges against the former Maquis have been dropped, and you're all to keep your commissions," Kathryn said, still balancing the baby in her arms. 

"That's excellent news, Captain," the Doctor said. He held up the holocamera, "Now, how about a picture of Miral Kathryn and her namesake?" 

Kathryn turned, still kneeling, holding Miral in both her arms. The Doctor bent slightly, "Say cheese." 

The holocamera clicked. 

"Where's Chakotay?" B'Elanna asked, taking Tom's hand. He was smiling, relieved at Starfleet's decision. He had a shrewd suspicion the pardon was pushed by the old Admiral Paris himself. 

A lump formed in Kathryn's throat when she heard his name. Fortunately, Harry came to the rescue, "He said he was going to inform the rest of the former Maquis after stopping by Astrometrics." 

Kathryn rose from her knelt position, heading towards Harry. Once she reached his station, she held Miral out. 

The poor ensign turned white, far whiter than when she first met him seven years ago. She turned back to Tom, who gave an encouraging nod. B'Elanna was smirking. Kathryn followed B'Elanna's example, pushing Miral into Harry's arms. 

He gasped slightly, panic evident in his eyes. 

"Mr Kim, it's a baby, not a breached warp core." 

Harry squeaked, as wide-eyed as the baby looking up at him. 

"Now smile, Mr Kim." 

**End?**

**Reviews appreciated.**

*******

Author's endnote:  
#1 Why yes, I did leave the Janeway/Chakotay thing hanging. On purpose. Ha.  
#2 Ha. 

© Bella Azzurri 2002  
aka Jean Bond  
http://jeanbond.pixiestyx.com/  
anya 1 _ m @ yahoo . com 


End file.
